


never felt so good

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Kissing, Language Kink, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Safewords, Shower Sex, Soft Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Spanking, Strip Tease, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victory Sex, part of a series, set two years after episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: He could feel the heat of Victor's palm through the layers he wore, but managed to hold on to his composure so he could look at Victor steadily and say, "Well, we both get ridiculous when we're drunk." His serious facade broke as he smiled and added, "I wanted to give you my full and undivided attention while I congratulated you."He watched Victor's eyebrows fly up in mock-surprise. "Oh? Is there any particular reason I didn't get these congratulations along with my kiss at the podium?""I think you know there is," Yuuri answered quietly, giving his husband a meaningful look as he took his hand in his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ICE ADOLESCENCE! ICE ADOLESCENCE! ICE ADOLESCENCE! ICE ADOLESCENCE!
> 
> WHO'S EXCITED? **I AM!**
> 
> This one's been in my mind for months, but I only just got around to writing it. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Champagne sparked sweetly on Yuuri's tongue, a slight enhancement rather than overwhelming and mind-altering. No, Yuuri slowed down once he felt sufficiently loosened up, which he still found himself needing sometimes during events such as a Grand Prix Banquet.

 

A well-earned silver medal earned him a fair amount of attention, but he was still glad once everything began to wind down a little bit into more casual conversation, and the skaters went from talking to more "official" types to talking among each other.

 

Yuuri sought out Phichit, warm and happy from his win and the general atmosphere. He kept glancing in his husband's direction out of the corner of his eye while he stood with his friend, watching him converse with someone in easy, friendly tones.

 

"Well, Victor sure looks happy," Phichit commented as he hooked an arm around Yuuri's shoulder. "Would it have something to do with his gold medal, his hot husband, or the gorgeous blonde standing next to him?"

 

Yuuri bit back a laugh as he lightly nudged Phichit with his elbow. "That's my mother-in-law you're ogling."

 

" _Admiring_. The source of those stunning genes deserves it," Phichit said as he gave Yuuri a quick squeeze. "I still can't believe she's actually  _here_ , you know?"

 

Yuuri quietly agreed. It had definitely been a surprise to see Victor's mother on the stands alongside Mari and Minako. Yet again it became incredibly obvious where Victor's penchant for impulsive and surprising acts came from, and Yuuri was a bit glad Victor had only noticed her once he'd finished his free skate. Her appearance had shaken him, and Yuuri never wanted to forget the joy and surprise on his face, but the shock might have distracted him. Or maybe not, but Yuuri was glad things had turned out the way they did.

 

Now he observed as Nadezhda stood close to Victor, stunning as ever in a blue dress and her hair bright as gold. She maintained an air of cool politeness that only broke when she glanced at Victor, giving him the briefest of smiles before turning back to whoever it was they happened to be speaking to. 

 

"She's good at this," Yuuri remarked before taking another sip of champagne.

 

"She's  _scary_ good at this," Phichit added, taking his arm off of Yuuri to pick up his own glass. "I don't think a lot of people guessed Victor's mother was  _the_ Nadezhda Danilova." Finishing off his champagne he set the glass aside again and turned Yuuri towards him by the shoulders, wearing a conspiratorial smirk as his eyes flashed knowingly. "You're still planning on giving Victor his other surprise?"

 

Yuuri smirked back at him, feeling a soft blush emerge on his cheeks at the thought of what he had planned for himself and his husband. "Absolutely," he replied, glancing at Victor, fondly watching him laugh at something the other person said. "I'll still wait a little while. Maybe he's having fun."

 

"He'd have even more fun with you," Phichit said with a soft laugh as he gave him a bracing squeeze on his shoulders. "You know he'd drop whatever he was doing in a heartbeat if he knew you wanted to go have celebration sex."

 

 _He really would_ , Yuuri thought with a brighter blush, not wanting to think of how shocked his mother-in-law would be if he and Victor just bolted out of the hall and disappeared for an entire night. "My plans can wait," Yuuri said, rubbing the back of his flushed neck and still smiling fondly in Victor's direction. It was just him and his mother now, and they had their heads together as they shared a quiet conversation. "I want him to enjoy everything about tonight. Winning this gold medal and having his mom be here for it meant a lot to him."

 

He still vividly remembered the look on Victor's face once the final scores were announced. He looked like it was his first ever gold, but Yuuri understood many things that he hadn't understood back in Sochi and the following World Championships. Victor hadn't been going through the motions this season. He'd felt genuinely challenged and inspired, relishing his return to competition even more than he had the year before. He and Yuuri didn't go easy on each other, and anyone who suggested it got the coldest stare from Victor. Yuuri figured their performances spoke for themselves in that regard.

 

The assumptions  _did_  bother him, once to the point where he felt physically ill, but he didn't want to let it do so tonight. It just felt good to see Victor so happy. 

 

Seeing Victor kiss his silver medal wasn't too bad either.

 

And hearing words of congratulations from Nadezhda settled a part of Yuuri that still sought his mother-in-law's approval, and he felt himself relax in her presence even more.

 

Victor began to head his way, pausing when an older man started to speak to Nadezhda. She waved Victor off and turned her attention to the man, and Victor continued on his way, his smile brightening with every step he took towards Yuuri.

 

His heart pounded like it was his first time seeing the way those eyes turned tender and warm when they looked on him. 

 

In seconds his mind was dizzy with the sweet kiss Victor pressed to his lips rather than the champagne. It was over much too quickly for Yuuri's taste, and he could only stare at his husband as he said with that same tender smile, "I'm sorry I took so long,  _lapochka."_

 

"Ah, pet names," Phichit sighed, and Yuuri flushed once more at the reminder that they weren't exactly alone. "My cue to exit. Have fun, you two," he said with a wink before turning on his heel and heading towards Mickey and Emil.

 

Yuuri bit back a laugh as he gave Victor's waist a quick squeeze. "Everything alright?"

 

"Fine, fine," Victor replied in bright tones. "Mama's been recognized a handful of times. They were so surprised that I was her son."

 

"Jealous about sharing the attention?" Yuuri asked in teasing tones.

 

"Ha. I think she's missed it," Victor said, glancing at his mother over her shoulder. "And she can have it. I'm just about ready to leave."

 

Yuuri let out a sympathetic hum. "I'm ready too. I think I've had enough champagne."

 

"It doesn't look like you've had much. Neither have I, actually," his husband observed in a pointedly casual tone, his hand lingering on the small of Yuuri's back.

 

He could feel the heat of Victor's palm through the layers he wore, but managed to hold on to his composure so he could look at Victor steadily and say, "Well, we both get ridiculous when we're drunk." His serious facade broke as he smiled and added, "I wanted to give you my full and undivided attention while I congratulated you."

 

He watched Victor's eyebrows fly up in mock-surprise. "Oh? Is there any particular reason I didn't get these congratulations along with my kiss at the podium?"

 

"I think you know there is," Yuuri answered quietly, giving his husband a meaningful look as he took his hand in his.

 

He heard the soft hitch of Victor's breath, and couldn't help but give him another smile. He was about to ask if he was ready to go but then Victor flashed him that glorious smile that was all excitement and and  _promise_ before dipping down to seize Yuuri's lips in a long kiss of gratitude before pulling away with a smack that Yuuri was  _sure_ had several witnesses giggling. Before Yuuri realized it he was being tugged out of the banquet, scrambling to stay upright as he trailed after Victor.

 

"Victor, wait! Your  _mother!"_ he hissed, trying to keep from laughing.

 

He finally couldn't resist and let out a snort when Victor froze in place, both of them almost skidding on carpet as Victor looked back at the hall and then at Yuuri, eyes wide with indecision. Then he let go of Yuuri with an expression of such pain and longing, saying, "Stay right there!" 

 

"Where would I go?" Yuuri called after him, both amused and filled with anticipation as he watched his husband speed away. His heart was galloping, his mind flooded with building excitement and sweet adoration, blocking out whatever embarrassment he might have felt at the thought of Victor letting his mother know they were leaving the party to go have sex.

 

...Alright, maybe not quite blocking that out.

 

A bit of his bravado dissolved and he was biting his lip as he waited for his husband, trying quite hard to give him the benefit of the doubt. As close as they now were, Victor probably wanted to keep his mother  _out_ of their sex life. A little embarrassment on that front would have been excellent payback for all those times Victor turned Yuuri into a noisy mess in Hasetsu, but it wouldn't really be payback if Yuuri experienced the embarrassment along with him.

 

A few moments later Victor reappeared, immediately taking Yuuri's hand and saying, "I told her we were exhausted and were heading up to bed. She says she's going to be fine."

 

"Good," Yuuri exhaled, relieved as he led the way to the elevator. They were both a bit calmer this time, though Yuuri could practically feel Victor vibrating beside him as the elevator doors closed and it began to move. Victor lasted only two seconds before turning and taking Yuuri in his arms. 

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to let Victor's tongue in, meeting it with his own and a soft moan of pleasure as Victor's fingers dug into his hair to keep him in place, languidly sucking on Yuuri's tongue and drinking in every noise he made. 

 

It was quickly becoming difficult not to just give in completely, to let Victor take the reins early on so he could give them both what they wanted, holding himself back until he was sure Yuuri had already come at least twice, screaming and begging. 

 

While it was fine to give them both this brief indulgence, Yuuri was determined to wrest a bit of control back, just for a little while. He had a plan, nothing too detailed and simple in its execution, but it was something he'd managed to keep to himself. 

 

He reminded himself of his plans as he kept his eyes closed, gasping for breath as Victor nipped at his lips and kissed a wet trail to his neck, leaving a mark Yuuri knew would be nearly impossible to cover up. But he'd worry about that tomorrow. Right now he was just worried about staying upright, hanging on to Victor and exhaling shakily as he dug his fingers through Victor's hair. The elevator arrived at their floor, but not even the tinny  _ding_ could pull them apart.

 

But it did bring Yuuri back to his senses, and he gave Victor's hair a gentle tug as he quietly said into his ear, "We need to get out. Come  _on_ , before the doors close again."

 

The ragged sound of longing from Victor's throat nearly had Yuuri wanting to feel more of it against his throat, but Victor drew back to get them both out of the elevator. Yuuri steadied himself on Victor's shoulder, his breathless laugh slowing Victor down and drawing a laugh from him as well. They walked slower, arms linked together as Yuuri smiled up at his husband, his heart pounding so hard and his stomach full of butterflies.

 

Victor's eyes were still so full of sweet heat, cheeks still flushed as he beamed at Yuuri and squeezed his hand. "I think this year's gold medal is my favorite," he said with absolute certainty.

 

Yuuri squeezed back with a soft smirk, asking, "Why? Because I didn't make it easy for you?"

 

"Basically," Victor replied, eyes blazing as his smile quickly turned dangerous before he added, "And if anyone else ever suggests that again I might just set Yurio on them." 

 

Tempted to agree, Yuuri had to say, "As amazing as that would be to watch, he's not an attack dog." Yuuri had waited far too long to challenge Victor to just let him have an easy win, and in no way would Victor disrespect Yuuri or himself by giving less than his best. "We shouldn't let them ruin your win."

 

"Or yours," Victor said as they stood by the door to their room, reaching up to caress the side of Yuuri's face and stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. "You know I couldn't have done any of this without you. I..." The light in his eyes dimmed slightly, but the warmth and affection lingered still, joined by gratitude. "I couldn't have gotten through...everything that's happened this year without you."

 

Yuuri's smile faded at the reminder, and he took Victor's hand in both of his, raising it to kiss the knuckles. "You know I'm always going to be there for you, right?"

 

"I know that," Victor said, smiling gratefully before pressing a kiss to Yuuri's forehead, making Yuuri close his eyes to revel in the contact, even though he knew even  _more_ followed.

 

Yuuri felt Victor crowd him against the door, his back coming into contact with the hard surface as those soft lips lingered on his skin, kissing every inch he could reach without hesitation. Yuuri's hands automatically found the front of Victor's shirt, fingers tempted to dig past the buttons, maybe even sacrificing a few, to feel the heat of his husband's skin. He held himself back, lips tingling as Victor brushed over them lightly with his, playfully cruel.

 

"You plan on teasing me all night?" Yuuri asked, lips parted as they unrepentantly chased Victor's. His husband gazed down at him for a moment, fingers still reverently touching Yuuri's jaw, and Yuuri briefly wondered if that was Victor's plan all along. If he'd already decided what he wanted.

 

But then a smile unfurled on Victor's face, his hand falling away from Yuuri's face and immediately grasping his thigh with a possessive squeeze. "I could. You know I love making you beg, but I'm certain you'll beg anyway, no matter what I do. And I know how weak you get for a little rough handling," he said is soft tones before lifting Yuuri's leg and hooking it around his waist, capturing Yuuri's lips again before grinding between his hips in a slow, torturous movement.

 

Yuuri groaned into the kiss, hands scrambling for purchase on the door before he grabbed Victor's shoulders, briefly unconcerned with the show they might have been giving to anyone who happened to pass by. When he did remember he pulled away to breathe, hand reaching down for Victor's pocket. He wasn't above caressing his husband's ass, earning him a purr against his neck as he slid the key card out of it with a triumphant grin. 

 

He managed to pull out of Victor's grasp long enough to spin around and open the door, Victor mouthing at his nape and groping at his front the entire time, cupping his erection and nearly making him drop the key card.

 

They all but toppled into the room once Yuuri had the door open, and in seconds Victor closed it, locked it, and pulled Yuuri back into his arms, roughly pushing his suit jacket off of him and to the floor. Yuuri immediately remembered his plan, and he grabbed at Victor's arms to steer him towards the armchair set a few feet away from the bed, shoving him onto it and keeping him trapped there with a strong grip.

 

Victor tried to grab for him again, hunger burning in his eyes, but Yuuri kept him down, hands planted firmly on his husband's shoulders as he looked at him with equal need, the tightness in his pants an insistent reminder. Swallowing and breathing deeply, Yuuri ordered softly, "Sit there."

 

Appearing to recognize that tone, Victor stopped struggling, easing back into the chair while gazing at Yuuri, hands tightly gripping the armrests. Yuuri gave him an approving smile before slowly drawing himself away, far enough that Victor couldn't just simply reach out and touch him. He thumbed at the bottom of his tie, his heart racing as he said, "I wanted to do something for you before...Before I let you have your way."

 

He said it in such a hushed voice he was almost afraid Victor didn't hear him, but then Victor let out a trembling exhale, the tension in his shoulders visibly starting to dissolve. "Really?" he asked in an attempt to be coy, the strain in his voice and the noticeable tent in his pants betraying his need.

 

Yuuri's smirk widened, and his fingers slid up to start loosening his tie. "Yeah. I want you to watch me. And you can't touch. Not yet," he said to his husband, letting his tie brush against the fabric of his shirt before he let it fall onto the floor. He then undid the first button of his shirt, slowly moving on to the second one, heat curling in his abdomen as he watched the hunger in Victor's gaze intensify with every bit of skin he revealed. "Earn that right by keeping your eyes on me."

 

"Oh? I thought I'd already earned it," Victor said, voice low with desire as he gazed at Yuuri covetously.

 

Yuuri clicked his tongue in light disapproval, deliberately slowing down even more as he came to the last couple of buttons and slipped off his shoes. "I thought you had more patience than that."

 

"When it comes to you being naked and close enough to touch?" Victor asked, grinning through his very obvious desperation. Then he let out a long-suffering sigh and asked, "May I at least touch myself?"

 

Tempted to say no at first, Yuuri glanced at the bulge in his pants, and decided that maybe it'd be a good way to keep Victor's hands occupied, with one little caveat, of course. "Just try not to come," he told him with a bright smile, shrugging his shirt off of his shoulders and gradually sliding it off his body and turning around to let Victor watch his shoulders shift as he finally let it fall off of him with a soft noise.

 

He moved his hips in a slow circle as he undid the button of his pants, remembering to breathe and level himself as warm arousal kept pulsing through his body. But  _God_ , Victor wasn't holding back any of his low, needy sounds, and Yuuri's flush deepened as he looked over his shoulder to find his husband palming himself and gazing back at him feverishly.

 

He then took his time lowering his zipper, sighing quietly in relief as he relieved some of the pressure. Yuuri swept his hips in another circle, repeating the movement as he lowered his pants and underwear, smirking when he heard Victor let out a shuddered moan. "You're driving me wild, Yuuri..."

 

Turning back around and locking gazes with his husband, who was already fisting his hard cock in slow strokes. Yuuri's tongue flicked across his lips, heat racing through his veins as he thought of how desperate Victor must have felt, and all because of a little striptease. "Know what the best part is?" he asked, deciding Victor had waited long enough. "I'm the only one who gets to do that," he told him as he languidly made his way over to him, Victor's blue eyes boring into him, feasting on the sight of his naked body.

 

"Tell me what to do," he demanded softly, placing his hands on the armrests. He smiled at Victor sweetly as he arched his body towards him, silently begging him to put his hands on him, finally ready to let Victor have whatever he wanted.

 

Victor shivered again, looking absolutely tortured as his eyes raked over Yuuri's body. Yuuri looked down at his husband's erection, following the bead of precome rolling over Victor's fist. And then Victor reached up with his other hand to brush his thumb against Yuuri's bottom lip again, gently tugging it down and softly saying, "Get on your knees and put that sweet mouth on me." 

 

Yuuri nodded immediately, blushing as he shakily got down onto his knees on the soft carpet, hands settling on top of Victor's thighs and squeezing greedily as he leaned in to lick at the bead of precome with a soft moan. He felt Victor's thighs twitch beneath his hands, and stroked them soothingly as he listened to his soft pants. Yuuri gazed up at him, taking in the utterly helpless look on his face, and that very familiar need to give him everything he wanted took over Yuuri's mind. He swallowed Victor's cock down, and was immediately rewarded by his husband's hand latching into his hair, fingers twitching like he wanted to push or pull.

 

Victor kept his hips as still as possible as Yuuri bobbed his head, relaxing around the pressure in his throat and relishing the weight and taste on his tongue as Victor breathed roughly and moaned shakily, murmuring in Russian as his fingers carded through black strands, sending delicious sparks of sensation down the length of Yuuri's spine every time he gave a tug. 

 

Yuuri's lips began to ache from the stretch, but still he kept bobbing his head, the hands on Victor's thighs urging his husband to fuck his mouth if he wanted. In moments Victor's hips gently rocked into Yuuri's mouth, his moans becoming louder and his grip on Yuuri's hair becoming more desperate, and Yuuri found it hard to keep ignoring his near-painful erection, finally reaching down to curl a hand around it with a moan of relief that made Victor's hips jerk up with a gasp wrenched from deep in his lungs. He swore breathlessly as he pushed Yuuri's bangs back, and Yuuri peered up at him with stinging eyes as he swallowed around his cock, heat blazing through him at the sight of Victor looking both tormented and in ecstasy. 

 

Groaning throatily, Victor started to tug Yuuri off of his cock, and Yuuri pulled away with a soft whine, a string of saliva and precome hanging from his swollen bottom lip. Victor looked at him for a moment, expression ravenous before he bent down to pull Yuuri up by the arms, Yuuri gasping in surprise as he surged upwards on shaking legs, clumsily straddling Victor's lap and seizing his shoulders.

 

A hand wrapped around his nape and before Yuuri could react Victor tugged him into a kiss, tongue tasting him deep with a low moan that Yuuri felt in his bones. Victor's lips kissed a wet trail across the length of his jaw, sucking several more marks down the side of his neck as he lightly ran his nails down the bow of Yuuri's back, making him arch into him further with a ragged moan as he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

 

Victor's hands gripped his ass, hard, squeezing the cheeks with a soft hum against Yuuri's chest as he nipped at sucked at it, Yuuri still holding on to him and moaning softly when he felt Victor's fingers tease his entrance. " _Fuck_ , Victor," he rasped out, burying his face in Victor's hair and nuzzling it deliriously as the pad of his husband's finger rubbed sensation against his rim, a touch Yuuri chased after as he arched his back further.

 

"Is that what you want?" Victor asked with a kiss over his heart, warm breath washing over Yuuri's skin. "Do you want me inside you?"

 

" _Please_ ," Yuuri sighed, yanking Victor's head up to catch his mouth in another kiss before latching his teeth onto the side of his neck, sucking hard at the skin and lapping at the sting when Victor hissed and gave his ass another squeeze.

 

A swat to his backside made Yuuri yelp, the heat of the sting travelling across his skin as Victor looked him in the eye and ordered sweetly, "Get on the bed."

 

Yuuri moved off of him with a nod, legs still somewhat unsteady as he took steps backwards until the backs of his thighs touched the edge of the bed. As soon as he sat down, Victor was on his feet, and then on his knees before Yuuri, lips touching his calves with soft reverence as he peeled the dark blue socks off of Yuuri's feet.

 

The flare of embarrassment Yuuri felt at forgetting to take those off faded once Victor took the second one off and raised Yuuri's foot to his lips to press tiny kisses to the tops of Yuuri's toes, kissing along his arch all the way to his ankle. Yuuri's flush deepened and he lay back, chest heaving with sudden emotion and love, making him close his eyes to just feel as Victor ran his lips up to his knee, lingering there for a moment before Yuuri felt him draw away.

 

He opened his eyes again to see Victor gazing at him, blue irises reduced to a thin ring as he tossed his tie aside and pulled his jacket off, dropping it to the floor before his fingers worked swiftly to undo his shirt buttons, smiling knowingly as Yuuri's gaze attached itself to Victor's chest, sadly bare of any marks from Yuuri's teeth. All of Yuuri's breath left his lungs in a rush when Victor  _finally_ pulled his shirt off. 

 

Victor's eyes devoured Yuuri's body, filling with such dark promise that Yuuri shuddered and clutched the sheets underneath him as his precome leaked from the tip of his cock, a desperate moan tumbling out from between his lips, words becoming trapped in his throat as his mind flooded with need for Victor's hands and mouth on him. He mouthed at the air uselessly, and then Victor hovered over him, covering him with his shadow for a moment before kissing him, teeth gently tugging at his bottom lip before he drew away, Yuuri chasing after him with a soft whine, marveling at how quickly they could turn things around. 

 

"Do something for me," Victor requested softly.

 

"Anything," Yuuri managed, panting hard.

 

He wanted to reach out and yank Victor back when he pulled away, smiling sweetly at Yuuri as he reached for the bottle of lubricant they'd left on the nightstand, slowly making his way back with it in hand and pausing to kiss Yuuri's knee again before placing the bottle in Yuuri's hand. "Let me watch you open up for me," Victor said, caressing Yuuri's wrist before drawing away again, tongue wetting his lips as he lowered his pants and underwear, revealing thighs Yuuri wanted to bite into and suck until Victor  _shook_ for it-

 

"Are you still in there, Yuuri?" Victor asked with a soft laugh, and Yuuri blushed as he realized he'd been staring and practically salivating at his husband's naked body, not making a move to slick his fingers up. Heart galloping, Yuuri twisted onto his front and onto his knees, spreading his legs and leaning on his elbows as he uncapped the bottle with trembling fingers, chest feeling shaky as he pictured Victor's gaze on him.

 

He jolted at Victor's touch, fingers trailing over his ass for a few moments until they disappeared again, seconds passing before Yuuri felt Victor's palm smack his backside again, making him cry out sharply and nearly drop onto his chest, clutching the bottle before he could spill more slippery lubricant onto his fingers. He gave Victor a pleading look over his shoulder, jaw almost falling open when he caught sight of Victor languidly stroking his erection, thumbing at the head with a hushed groan as he kept his eyes on Yuuri, waiting.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes, tugging his glasses and ring off and setting them aside before he reached back with his other hand to start fingering himself open, torn between impatience and wanting to keep giving Victor a show, drawing out their mutual need. He teased himself open, head hanging between his shoulders as he bit his lip at the familiar stretch. 

 

He heard Victor's little moans, as though Yuuri were the one touching him, coaxing out those sweet, needy noises from between his husband's soft lips. Yuuri tried to keep silent, biting his lip so he could keep hearing Victor, even as he relished the stretch of adding a second finger. 

 

He knew Victor could have fingered him open for ages, just to hear him beg. Even now he was close to begging, and Victor hadn't touched him again, watching and moaning as Yuuri stretched himself with three fingers, chest full to bursting with the noises he wanted to let out, along with every entreaty. 

 

He finally drew his fingers away, swallowing in an effort to wet his dry mouth. "Okay...Okay, I'm ready..."

 

Almost immediately he felt Victor's hands spread the flesh of his ass apart, squeezing greedily and teasing at his rim with his thumb. Yuuri's elbows quaked at the sensation, and he held on until Victor pressed the head of his cock inside. Yuuri's chest hit the mattress and he let out a shaky huff, clutching the sheets in his fists as he pleaded, " _Victor..."_

 

"I'm here," Victor soothed, pushing inside slowly and stroking circles onto Yuuri's hip. Yuuri closed his eyes again, trying to keep from sinking onto the hard length and fucking himself on it.  Then came the wonderful fullness when Victor's hips pressed against his thighs, his husband exhaling raggedly as Yuuri moaned at the sensation, stretched around Victor's cock as his body shook. Victor kept running soothing hands over Yuuri's back as he adjusted. Moments later he pressed his chest to Yuuri's back, nosing at his nape while Yuuri gasped and clenched around Victor's cock. "God, you feel good," Victor murmured against his skin before gently biting down on it. "You're so soft and warm..."

 

Yuuri gave up and rocked his hips back, gasping at the sensation before a sudden thrust from Victor punched a full-throated moan out of him. He pressed his cheek into the mattress as Victor worked his hips into him with rough grunts, accompanied by the lurid sound of skin slapping together. His cock jabbed into Yuuri's prostate and Yuuri screamed. It was good, so unbearably good, and Victor just kept working himself over that spot until Yuuri was clawing at the bedsheets, whimpering and groaning at every forceful thrust.

 

Victor hooked an arm around his waist, and Yuuri felt him pull away before he was suddenly being pulled back with him, Victor's arm tight against his torso until his back met the sweat-slick skin of Victor's chest. Yuuri couldn't catch his breath, caught-off-guard by the change in position, seated on Victor's lap and  _so full_...

 

Victor was breathing hard against his ear, nipping his earlobe before laying several rough and open-mouthed kisses down his neck all the way to his shoulder. Yuuri managed a few shaky breaths as he squirmed, pressing his palm over the arm around his waist just before Victor's hips suddenly fucked up into him, and Yuuri's eyes flew wide open and a cry left his mouth as Victor found his prostate again.

 

"God, Victor,  _yes!"_  he shouted, moaning shakily at the slow rolls of Victor's hips into him, arm tight around his torso.

 

"That's it," Victor groaned lowly into his ear, licking the reddened shell. "That's it, take it. Take it all. I'm in so _deep_..."

 

Yuuri clenched around him again, hand scrambling for purchase until he reached back and wrapped it around Victor's nape, squeezing desperately with every thrust into him.

 

He turned his head toward Victor's, glimpsing the heat and lust in his eyes before their lips collided in a wet kiss, Victor biting at Yuuri's aching lips as he buried his hand in black hair, keeping his head in place. A moment later Victor was rapidly fucking up into him, wrenching several sharp gasps from Yuuri's mouth as he reached down to wrap his hand around Yuuri's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

 

Yuuri knew he was practically bouncing on Victor's lap, just to feel the welcome stretch of Victor's cock over and over again. He had his head tossed back on Victor's shoulder, giving his husband the chance to bite and suck at his neck, moaning against his flushed skin as he kept thrusting and stroking Yuuri's length.

 

Yuuri had no clue how long they lasted like that, his head preoccupied by the sound and sensation of skin slapping together, Victor's hot skin at his back, the mouth at his neck, and the hand on his cock. He was sobbing with pleasure by the time he came, spasming around Victor as he kept fucking into his hand.

 

Victor wrapped both hands around his middle, thrusting up into him a few more times before tensing with a ragged moan, filling Yuuri up and drawing a delighted whine from him.

 

He would have pitched forward were Victor not holding on to him, still buried inside Yuuri, knowing he loved feeling filled. Yuuri panted hard, feeling Victor's hot breaths on his shoulder as he dragged his lips across his skin. "How are you feeling?" he heard Victor ask through the din in his ears.

 

For a moment Yuuri didn't think he could answer coherently or even move. He wet his dry lips and turned his heavy head around towards Victor, mumbling tiredly, "Good...Really good..."

 

He hummed contentedly at the gentle squeeze Victor gave him, still so warm and full as he felt Victor soften inside him. "I'm going to move you now," he whispered in Yuuri's ear, kissing the spot beneath it before slowly lowering Yuuri forward, laying him on the mattress and carefully pulling out. Yuuri lay with his ass in the air, biting his lip and flushing bright red when he felt come leaking out of him, still feeling Victor's gaze on him. 

 

His husband's hands stroked his sensitive skin, helping him lay flat on his belly before he felt Victor mouth at the back of his thighs. Yuuri gasped sharply at the feeling of Victor's tongue following the drizzle of come all the way back to Yuuri's fluttering entrance, and before Yuuri could react he felt Victor's face press into his ass, his tongue forcing its way inside him. 

 

Yuuri clutched at the bedsheets with a weak cry, his veins alight with blazing pleasure as Victor spread his asscheeks apart again to plunge his tongue in and out of him, mimicking their fucking from only moments ago, painful need searing Yuuri's blood. "Victor," he breathed before reaching for a pillow and burying the rest of his moans into it, spreading his legs and curling his toes against the mattress as Victor moaned continuously against him and sucked at his rim. 

 

He felt Victor's thumb press against his perineum, making him jolt and shake as his husband pushed two fingers back into him, curling against his prostate. Yuuri whimpered as Victor rubbed into the spot, never letting up, and then Yuuri felt himself getting hard again, unconsciously rocking into the mattress and against Victor's face as he licked around his fingers, beautifully demanding.

 

Yuuri's abdomen tensed tellingly as it went on, torturous and burning so wonderfully just beneath the surface of his skin, and he came with a soft cry into the sex-heavy air in the room, the spot he lay on becoming uncomfortably wet as he jerked into Victor's touch. He sighed in heavy relief, letting out low hums of enjoyment as Victor's tongue gave a few more flicks against his hole before he licked a long line up to the small of Yuuri's back, and then another up to his nape as he let their skin brush together.

 

Exhausted and sensitive, Yuuri closed his eyes and laughed breathlessly as Victor pressed more kisses to his shoulders, right over the bruises steadily forming on the skin. "What's all this for?" he asked, voice rough from screaming.

 

He almost squirmed when he felt Victor smile against a sensitive bruise on his neck before kissing it softly. "Your reward for winning silver," he answered, voice sending one more weak shiver down Yuuri's spine. He drew away, but Yuuri still felt him hovering above him, hands trailing over his back in soothing circles. "Is there anything else I can do? I could rub your body and whisper sweet nothings into your ear. What do you think _, mon cher?"_

 

Yuuri groaned into his pillow, hiding the blush on his face. "You're probably the only guy who can torture someone in four languages," he murmured, smiling with a touch of pride at his husband's talents. 

 

" _Merci_ ," Victor laughed, firmly stroking Yuuri's thighs, cooing in sympathy when Yuuri winced. He couldn't seem to keep his lips away from Yuuri, kissing his nape and nuzzling into his hair as he ran his hands down Yuuri's arms. 

 

"Don't fall asleep," Victor said, hands resting on Yuuri's shoulders. "We need to shower, or else you'll be very mad at me tomorrow morning."

 

"No, I won't," Yuuri countered, voice exhausted. "I can't even feel my legs, you... _eros_  demon."

 

Victor laughed against his skin, kissing his nape before lifting himself off of him and manhandling him onto his back, ignoring his groans of protest. "Come on, you'll feel good after we're through, and then you can go right to sleep," Victor said in reasoning tones, and Yuuri opened his eyes to see the blurry sight of Victor above him, skin visibly flushed and several bruises blooming on his neck, one in particular too high to hide. Yuuri smiled in quiet satisfaction at it. He lifted his arm towards his husband, allowing him to haul him up and hissing at the pain that lanced down his back.

 

"I know, I know," Victor soothed, helping him stand up on his unsteady legs and holding on to him as they made their way towards the bathroom.

 

Minutes later Yuuri stood alone in the shower, bracing himself against the wall and letting the stream of hot water soothe his aching muscles. No doubt he'd still ache tomorrow, but he dazedly thought that he'd relish the feeling, proof of his and Victor's fierce need for each other. He felt drunk on the steam rising around him, head spinning until he felt Victor's hands caressing his back again. He turned around slowly to face his husband, running a hand up his slick chest until he reached the bruise high on his neck. Yuuri smiled at Victor coyly before gently pressing in, watching those blue eyes glaze over as Victor bit his lip. 

 

Pressing their foreheads together under the stream of water, Victor caressed every inch of Yuuri's face with his lips, murmuring, " _Tu es si beau."_   Yuuri inhaled sharply at the words, whimpering as arousal flared through his sore muscles. Even so, Victor didn't let up, whispering against his lips,  _"Je suis à toi_ _, mon cher..."_

 

When he kissed Yuuri, soft and gentle, his mouth tasted of mint and lingering heat, drawing another soft moan from his chest as he hung on to Victor's neck with one hand and reached down with the other.

 

He smirked when Victor choked on a gasp as Yuuri wrapped a hand around his cock, languidly stroking it to hardness. Victor gazed down at him with a look of such shock and torment, holding on to him by the shoulders as he fucked into Yuuri's hand in unhurried movements, eyes closing as he panted.

 

Yuuri hadn't even realized he was hard again until Victor's hand wrapped around him, his strokes faltering at the sensation of Victor's gentle touch. His legs shook and his grip on Victor's shoulder tightened as well as it could under all the water. "Victor," Yuuri whispered like a prayer, attaching his gaze to his husband's desperate one as they moved in tandem, mouths brushing together wetly and breathily.

 

Victor soon went rigid, warmth spilling between Yuuri's fingers as his husband sighed in aching satisfaction. Yuuri came moments after, only managing a weak moan before exhaustion struck him and he was scrambling to hang on to Victor. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Victor kept Yuuri upright, kissing his temple as Yuuri mumbled, "I can't...I can't, I'm  _tired_..."

 

"I've got you," Victor said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's wet hair. "I've got you, you're fine."

 

Yuuri nodded, trembling and shaky, and somehow managed to stay on his feet so they could finish cleaning up. 

 

He was nearly asleep when Victor gently toweled him dry, and barely realized when his husband led him out of the bathroom. Once he reached the bed, Yuuri fell face first into it with a sigh of surrender, eager to fall asleep. Of course Victor just manhandled him onto a clean spot on the bed, stroking Yuuri's hair comfortingly after wrapping him up in his arms.

 

He drifted off in seconds, deeply satisfied.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri kept staring at his reflection incredulously, blushing vividly as he took in every mark on his neck, chest, and shoulders. He knew there were more on his upper back. He thanked the heavens it was cold enough outside that he could just cover the more noticeable bruises with his scarf, but the sight before him was absolutely shocking. _"God_ , Victor, I look like you  _mauled_ me!" he exclaimed, turning quickly to look at his husband and regretting it when the movement made pain shoot down his back. 

 

He bent over the sink, pressing the heel of his hand to his lower back and hissing at the soreness. He heard a sympathetic noise from Victor before he felt a warm, playful hand touch his side. "I'm sorry, Yuurichka," he said, sounding anything but. "If you want, I can rub that ache away."

 

Yuuri slapped Victor's hand away, deflecting his attempt to wind him up again with those tempting hands. "Don't. We have a flight," he grumbled, tempering it with a soft smile before peering at his thighs, finding yet another bruise peeking out from beneath his boxers. 

 

Victor pouted at him in the mirror. "Don't be mad,  _solnyshko._  You got in a few good ones too," he said, grinning as he tapped the side of his neck.

 

Yuuri winced at the sight of all the marks he'd sucked into Victor's skin, but was essentially happy that they were so vivid. "...I kind of feel like I didn't spend nearly enough time on you as you did with me," he admitted, making his way out of the bathroom and finding his ring on the nightstand, pushing it back onto his finger before finding his pants and gingerly tugging them on. "I mean you'd think I was the gold medalist," he added sheepishly.

 

Victor shook his head with a smile, approaching Yuuri and kneeling at his feet, grabbing a pair of clean socks. Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his foot so Victor could pull the sock on it. "I'm always going to want to make you feel good, no matter what. You know how much I love hearing you moan for me," he said with sweet smugness before pressing a kiss to Yuuri's ankle.

 

Yuuri wiggled his foot with a soft laugh. "I mean it's not like I'm complaining, I just...I wanted to make sure you were happy. So many good things happened, and you deserved them all. I wanted to keep giving you good things, you know?"

 

"I do," Victor said, putting a sock on Yuuri's other foot. "And you did. You give me so much I barely know what to do with it all," he added with a loving smile, pressing another kiss to Yuuri's other ankle. He got up as Yuuri reached for his shirt and pulled it on, briefly regretting it wasn't a turtleneck.

 

He took hold of Victor's hands in both of his, biting back a hiss as he got to his feet so he could kiss him softly. Victor pressed back gently, eyes still closed when Yuuri drew away. "I love you," he said, watching those lovely eyes swirl with emotion. "I love you, and I'm so proud of you, but you know I'm coming after you at Worlds," he promised with a smile.

 

Victor beamed at him in absolute delight. "You're on," he replied, rubbing his nose against Yuuri's as though striking a deal.

 

They dressed in comfortable silence, Yuuri winding a scarf around his neck and looking the room over to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind. "Mari and Minako- _sensei_ are already waiting in the lobby. Is your mom flying back with us?"

 

"She's leaving on a later flight, but we'll see her in the lobby in a bit," Victor explained. "She said asking me about our flight home would have ruined the surprise."

 

"You're exactly like her," Yuuri said with a fond shake of his head ass he zipped his coat up.

 

"And you look so cute all bundled up," Victor cooed, pinching Yuuri's cheek before taking hold of his luggage. "Got everything?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Let's head out then!"

 

That was easier said than done, since Yuuri couldn't help but limp as they made their way towards the elevator, each step making his frown deepen.  

 

"Should I carry you?" Victor asked him playfully.

 

"No," Yuuri replied, quickening his step as much as he could without wincing visibly. 

 

It was going to be a very long flight.

 

Then the elevator doors opened to reveal Phichit, leaning against the wall and texting rapidly. He glanced up at them and a grin spread across his face before he said brightly, "Well, don't you two look good this morning? You're practically glowing!"

 

Yuuri glowered at him as he limped into the elevator, dragging his suitcase in front of him as he stood on one side of Phichit and Victor stood on the other. "Morning," he replied, trying to look nonchalant as he adjusted his scarf.

 

Victor, however, grinned wickedly before unwinding his scarf, the bruise on his neck blazing like a beacon.

 

Yuuri gaped at his husband in complete disbelief, and a delighted gasp burst out of Phichit's mouth as the elevator doors closed. "Thank you, Phichit," Victor said in answer to his greeting, smiling much too innocently. "I slept so  _well_ last night, and Yuuri did too. We were completely exhausted."

 

"Oh, I bet," Phichit said, nudging Yuuri's arm with his own while Yuuri gave them both a flat stare.

 

Still, he gave in and smiled softly. He really wouldn't have wanted either of them to be any other way. 

 

And then he froze when he remembered just  _who_ was waiting for them in the lobby. "Victor, cover that up!" he said as he rapidly went over to wrap the scarf around Victor's neck again. 

 

"Wha-Yuuri?!"

 

" _No,_ I wasn't done looking at it!"

 

"What if his  _mother_ sees it?!" Yuuri exclaimed, not noticing that he was almost smothering Victor with his own scarf.  

 

Once they reached the lobby Victor was pouting beneath his scarf, Phichit was holding his belly as he laughed, and Yuuri was trying to look casual as he limped out of the elevator, pulling his luggage behind him. Almost immediately Victor spotted his mother, smiling widely and calling out as he sped toward her, "Mama, there you are!"

 

Nadezhda lifted her eyes from her phone, her carefully-schooled features warming as soon as she saw Victor. That look hit Yuuri like a rush of air. It was so different from when he first set eyes on her, trying to keep herself together and making no move to breach the distance between herself and her son. He felt Phichit go still beside him, turning to see his dark eyes observing the scene in front of him. He knew what it meant too, as Yuuri had confided in him in the months before the wedding. 

 

Phichit turned to look at Yuuri, smiling at him encouragingly. "You're happy too, right?" he asked, eyes filling with a familiar concern. "I mean...is she nice to you too?"

 

Yuuri smiled back, nodding at his friend and replying, "Yeah. She really is."

 

"Good," Phichit breathed. "I wanted to make sure. You guys were so upset over that whole mess last year, and you had to actually meet her in the worst possible circumstances..." He patted Yuuri's shoulder, giving it a squeeze as they watched Victor and his mother talk. "I'm glad it's working out."

 

Yuuri was glad too. He touched Phichit's hand gratefully, sharing a parting smile with him before heading towards Victor and his mother-in-law, taking his phone out to call his sister. 

 

He didn't need to, spotting his sister waving at him as she approached behind Nadezhda, Minako close behind her. They all gathered together, increasing Yuuri's feeling of contentment and safety as he automatically reached for Victor's hand. Victor squeezed his hand in further reassurance, and Yuuri met his smile with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE
> 
> I've had this (rather short) second part in my head for MONTHS, and only now had a chance to FINALLY work on it, and just in time for our Vitya's birthday! 
> 
>   _Happy birthday, Mr. Nikiforoooooov..._

"I am so  _sorry."_

 

"Yuuri-"

 

"I didn't think I was  _that_  tired!"

 

In all honesty he didn't, though he should have expected it. 

 

Worlds had ended in a gold medal for Yuuri and a silver medal for Victor, and so Yuuri had kept the promise he'd made to Victor months ago after the Final. 

 

That had included the promise of a private celebration of their own.

 

Despite that, Yuuri still found himself getting knocked out cold by the aftermath of nerves, skating, interviews, and talking with sponsors as soon as he showered and got into bed. Victor rubbing his feet, no matter how satisfying it felt, hadn't helped at all and Yuuri was asleep in minutes. 

 

The morning after that he woke up rested and bewildered to find himself dressed in sweatpants and a shirt. He looked at Victor lying next to him, still asleep and clad only in boxers.

 

Yuuri had been mortified the whole time they were packing, apologizing half a hundred times until Victor lay a finger on his lips. "But you were tired," he told Yuuri with a gentle smile. "And why wouldn't you be? You worked hard." 

 

Yuuri couldn't help pouting against Victor's fingertip, and blushed when his husband started laughing. "Ah, I know. It's so disappointing to miss out on a night of lovemaking." He then dragged his finger down to lightly drag it along Yuuri's jawline, reaching underneath his chin and tipping his face up. "But we'll make it up to each other, won't we? And I know how desperate waiting makes you, but I think I've taught you to be patient, right?"

 

His voice had turned sweet and promising, enough that it almost drove Yuuri to his knees. "I...uh..."

 

Then Victor, the jerk, beamed down at him before giving him a too-quick peck on the lips before darting back to his suitcase. "Now let's get to the airport! You know it's good to get there early!"

 

Yuuri watched him cheerfully zip up his suitcase and then move on to do the same with Yuuri's abandoned one. Yuuri knew there was nothing he could possibly say without sounding totally wrecked, and Victor hadn't even touched him  _properly_.

 

And it wasn't as though that was anything new, but that didn't mean Yuuri was immune to it.

 

"Yuuri, you do know we're meant to go  _to_ the plane, right darling?"

 

Victor's amused tone jerked Yuuri out of his stupefied state and he grabbed his suitcase to pull it out of the room, his face red as a cherry.

 

* * *

 

They'd both slept like logs on the flight back, but that didn't stop the inevitable heaviness they both felt once they landed in Pulkovo and dragged their luggage behind them like zombies.

 

Well, Yuuri was the one that actually looked like a zombie. Victor had the right idea in wearing his sunglasses, covering up the light shadows beneath his eyes, but his gait was still quite obviously exhausted. 

 

Yuuri had him rest his head on his shoulder on the taxi ride home, and within minutes Victor was snoring lightly, his sunglasses slipping off his face at one point and onto Yuuri's lap. Laughing softly, Yuuri folded them up and placed them safely in his coat pocket before resting his cheek on the top of Victor's head, though he stayed awake.

 

They were no better after getting back home or an overjoyed greeting from Makkachin, who'd been looked after by Lilia while they were gone. 

 

They'd shed their clothes and showered together, though both of them were too sleepy to do anything beyond loving kisses to their cheeks, necks, and shoulders, or not-so-accidental touches underneath the water. It was still incredibly refreshing, though, and Yuuri felt human again immediately after.

 

Still, he couldn't help pressing lazy kisses to Victor's neck as the man held him in their bed, his fingers stroking through Yuuri's hair soothingly. Yuuri practically purred as he pressed his face into Victor's neck, reveling in how warm his husband felt, and he smelled so  _good_...

 

"...S'not fair," Yuuri mumbled, his words slurred by exhaustion.

 

He could hear the laugh in Victor's voice when he asked, "What?"

 

"Putting me to sleep." Yuuri would have raised his head, but Victor kept running his fingers through his hair and Yuuri didn't want to interrupt that at all. 

 

"It's so easy, though," Victor replied with soft glee as he pressed several kisses to Yuuri's forehead.

 

Yuuri didn't even bother arguing that, drifting off while half-draped on top of Victor.

 

* * *

 

The next night Yuuri was wide awake and committed to celebrating his victory, kissing Victor hungrily and holding his wrists down onto the mattress.

 

Victor put up a playful fight, half-heartedly pushing against Yuuri's grip while Yuuri sucked a bruise into his neck. Strong legs wrapped themselves around Yuuri's waist, spurring a hot friction between them, one that had Yuuri wrenching away and pushing Victor's legs apart so he could yank his boxers off.

 

Victor eagerly surged up to grab Yuuri by the shoulders again to pull him into a deep kiss, tongue dipping into Yuuri's mouth with a moan that vibrated through Yuuri's very bones.

 

Then Yuuri seized Victor's wrists again, laughing softly as their lips came apart and he pushed Victor back into the mattress, loving the anticipation on his husband's face. "Do I have to tie you up?" Yuuri joked, dipping back down to kiss Victor's throat.

 

He felt his Adam's apple bob beneath his lips, and then heard Victor ask softly, "Do you want to?"

 

Yuuri froze and stared down at Victor. While they'd tied each other up plenty of times it was one of those things that had Yuuri's blood burning, no matter who was the one handing over control. "...Really? You're sure?" he asked out of habit.

 

"Absolutely," Victor answered immediately, torso arching up beautifully as he tried to free his wrists again, smiling at Yuuri encouragingly.

 

"Okay," Yuuri breathed, need swelling through his chest as Victor squirmed beneath him. He let go of his husband's wrists, a thrill racing down his spine when Victor kept them in place, his smile sweet and complacent. 

 

Time and Victor's habit of giving Yuuri gifts made it so Yuuri no longer had to wear the tie Victor detested so much, but neither of them objected to keeping it in the nightstand for nights such as these, when Victor would be too preoccupied with whatever Yuuri was doing to him to complain about the innocent piece of fabric.

 

Holding it in his hand, Yuuri looked down at Victor and asked with a blush, "...Can you get on your stomach?"

 

Victor gave a little nod before moving, throwing Yuuri an adoring smile over his shoulder before moving his hands up towards the headboard. Yuuri hovered over him, his breaths coming harder as he leaned over to carefully tie his wrists together and to the closest bar of the headboard, fingers gently trailing down to caress Victor's arms reverently.

 

He straightened up and watched the tension start to disappear from the strong planes of Victor's back, head relaxed against the pillow. Yuuri watched, transfixed and aware of what it meant to watch Victor let things go, to hand control over to Yuuri and not have to think or decide a thing, trusting Yuuri to take care of him.

 

And Yuuri was only too happy to take over, having grown to love these moments when Victor put himself in his hands, pliant and beautiful and trusting, allowing Yuuri to break him down and build him up again. Trusting Yuuri with the private moments, all of Victor's exhaustion, the aftermath of the physical and mental demands placed on him. Making sure the knots were perfect, Yuuri bent down to gently brush his lips over Victor's nape, relishing the little gasp Victor let out. Yuuri smiled against his skin, marveling at how sensitive Victor was. "Color?" Yuuri asked, just as tender as Victor would.

 

"Green," Victor exhaled after a moment, his arms still and not tugging at the tie. Yet.

 

With an approving hum, Yuuri closed his eyes and buried his face in Victor's neck, kissing the warm, fragrant skin that tended to freckle in the sun, smooth and soft. He let his lips trail down his husband's spine, crawling back until he was nuzzling Victor's tailbone, smiling and humming contentedly before kissing one of the firm globes and straightening up to pull Victor's ass up into the air.

 

Victor sucked in a breath and let it out in a delighted shiver, his back arched submissively and his eyes closed as his face lay pressed against his pillow. Yuuri caught the ecstatic twitch of those pale fingers and heard Victor's harsh breaths as he spread his legs.

 

Yuuri's gaze roamed the long, graceful lines of his husband's body in loving appreciation, letting his hands caress the backs of Victor's thighs before spreading his cheeks open. Cock twitching in his pants, Yuuri bent down to run his tongue around Victor's rim, moaning against it at the sound of the heavy, satisfied breath that left Victor's mouth as his hips instinctively lurched away. Yuuri held on to his hips in a strong grip, lapping over his entrance until Victor was riding Yuuri's tongue, needy moans bursting from between his lips, partly muffled by the pillow. 

 

Reaching for the bottle of lube he'd left on the mattress when they'd gotten started, Yuuri drew away, panting for breath and looking at Victor's arms stretched taut. Were they free one of his hands would have found its way to Yuuri's hair, tugging him against Victor in desperation. And Victor looked  _and_  sounded desperate.

 

He watched Victor squirm as he took his time pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers, warming it and listening to every whimper, gazing back at a blue eye, yielding and dark with lust. Yuuri knew that headspace Victor was in quite well, and prided himself on driving Victor to that state. 

 

Victor swallowed harshly and pleaded, "Yuuri...Yuuri, get in me...Please. Green,  _please_..."

 

Yuuri gently toyed with his rim, breaths shaky with impatience as he pushed in, Victor jolting beneath him before Yuuri ran a soothing hand on the small of his back. He walked that thin line between tenderness and roughness, finding Victor's prostate with two fingers after several minutes of teasing him and jabbing at it just to hear Victor scream, completely worked up and exposed, and all Yuuri's.

 

Once he reduced Victor to whimpers and weak moans after opening him up on three fingers, Yuuri wiped his hand clean on the sheets shoved his pants and underwear down to just his hips, palming his cock for a few moments before lining himself up to Victor's sopping entrance.

 

Victor moaned shakily as Yuuri pushed in, relief vibrating through his voice as he squeezed around Yuuri. Giving Victor a few heartbeats to settle, Yuuri gripped his hips tightly before drawing back and fucking into him again. He quickly repeated the movements until the obscene sounds of skin slapping together and broken moans filled the room.

 

Yuuri shut his eyes as he pounded into Victor, losing himself in the heat and pleasure of Victor clenching around him every time he hit his prostate. But then Victor's needy cries had Yuuri gazing down at his body, at the way his cock kept disappearing inside of him with every deep plunge that had Victor fighting his bonds and clenching hard, reduced to pure desperation.

 

Giving a hard, deep thrust, Yuuri asked hoarsely, "You like that, Daddy?"

 

Victor groaned ecstatically, bouncing back on Yuuri's cock again and huffing out, " _Fuck..."_

 

Yuuri smiled, hips working faster as he reached down to lovingly wrap a hand around Victor's dripping length, working his husband up and increasing his own excitement as he did so. "Does Daddy like hearing that when his baby boy's fucking him?" Yuuri whispered against Victor's nape before sucking another mark onto it, smug and wicked.

 

Victor didn't need to tell him how close he was, his screams becoming louder and the arch of his back deepening until he was spilling over Yuuri's fist, Yuuri filling him up with a low moan of relief only seconds later.

 

Pressing his face between Victor's shoulder blades, Yuuri breathed shakily, bringing himself back down and running his hands all over every part of Victor he could reach. He undid the knot binding Victor's hands, listening to his husband's relieved sigh before lifting himself up and carefully pulling out of him. "I love you. I love you, you're perfect," he murmured before bending back down to kiss Victor's shoulders.

 

Then he heard a soft chuckle from Victor, half-muffled by the pillow. "Fuck... _Fuck_ , I've created a monster. A really sexy monster," Victor slurred, eyes still dazed with pleasure.

 

Yuuri blushed and smiled against Victor's shoulder with a satisfied hum, letting Victor take comfort in their skin touching, nerves alight with sensitivity.

 

* * *

 

The next morning they were lingering in bed, Yuuri dozing while Victor was entertaining himself with something on his phone. At least it looked that way, since he was beaming in excitement.

 

"Good news?" Yuuri asked sleepily, pressing his forehead to Victor's shoulder.

 

"In a way," Victor replied cheerfully before showing handing his phone to Yuuri with a little nudge.

 

Yuuri took the phone and stared at the screen for a few moments before his face turned red with heat. "...Victor, what am I looking at?"

 

"Your other reward for winning gold," Victor answered, smiling widely.

 

"A-am I supposed to wear that?" Yuuri asked, wide-eyed as he stared at the sexy nurse outfit Victor had apparently just purchased.

 

"No. I am! You get to wear the tool belt," his husband clarified.

 

" _HUH?!"_

 

"We could pretend you got hurt during a repair and I'll be the sexy nurse who tends to you! Doesn't that sound fun?"

 

Yuuri didn't admit that out loud until the outfit actually arrived and they put it to really,  _really_ good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (it's chrisum!)
> 
> Merry Birthmas Victor!!
> 
> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
